Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for perceiving an outcast in a group, and more particularly, to a system and method for perceiving an outcast in a group that may perceive an outcast based on a period of time of joining a subgroup during an outdoor activity.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, bullying is at issue in society. An outcast refers to a victim bullied by other members in a group. As a bullying behavior of a severer level than ostracism, for example, an emotional abuse or use of violence occurs frequently, countermeasures are in an urgent need.
However, because ostracism often spreads in subtle and insidious forms, it is difficult for a leader responsible for guiding a group, for example, a teacher, to perceive this phenomenon. Further, when a leader guides a great number of members in a group, the leader has difficulty in perceiving an outcast.